Roman Bellic
Roman Bellic ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Grand Theft Auto IV. Er kommt auch in The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony vor. In The Ballad of Gay Tony hält sich Roman gerne zusammen mit Brucie Kibbutz im Maisonette 9 auf. Lebenslauf Roman Bellic (serbisch: Роман Белић) ist Nikos Cousin, der in Liberty City für 10 Jahre gelebt hat. Romans und Nikos Väter waren Brüder, und wie Nikos Vater, war Romans Vater auch ein Alkoholiker. Nach Nikos, wurde Romans Mutter vergewaltigt und während des Krieges ermordet, obwohl Roman glaubt, sie starb in einem Haus Feuer bis zum heutigen Tag, Niko hat es ihn bis heute verschwiegen, Romans Mutter wahren Schicksal. Roman behauptet in Briefen an die Heimat, den "Amerikanischen Traum" zu leben und dass er zwei Frauen, vier Whirlpools und fünfzehn Sportwagen hat. Es hat erfolgreich gelungen, seinen Cousin Niko davon zu überzeugen, in die Stadt mit diesen Betrug zu bewegen. Als Niko ankam, hat er gemerkt, dass in Wirklichkeit Roman in einer kleinen, schmutzigen Wohnung lebt, einen düsteren Taxiunternehmen in Broker hat,ein Problem mit Glücksspielen und Geld schuldet er viele Kriminelle, wie die Mafia. Niko hat ihn schließlich aus der Verschuldung mit einigen albanischen Gangster und seinem russischen Kredithai Vlad Glebov geholfen. Den er getötet hat, weil er mit Mallorie geschlafen hat. Trotz Nikos Frustration mit römischen Lügen ist Roman optimistisch und behauptet, in den Prozess der Verwirklichung des "Amerikanischen Traum" zu sein. Niko sieht ein, dass Roman in der Tat, einige Erfolge in Amerika wegen Mallorie (Romans langjähriger Freundin) die er später heiratet wollte. Sein Gewichtproblem ist ein immer ein wiederkehrendes Thema während des Spiels.Er wird als "fett", "Fetti" oder "fat fuck" beleidigt. Im Laufe des Spiels, wird seine Wohnung und sein Geschäft von Dimitri Rascalov und der Liberty City Bratva verbrannt. Später stellt er einen weiteren Taxiunternehmen in Bohan mit dem Geld der Versicherung und zieht mit Mallorie um, aber wieder nach einer Pechsträhne bei einer Spielhölle. Das ist in Wirklichkeit eine erfolglose Falle von Dimitri Niko, zu ihn zu locken und ihn schließlich zu töten. Roman (nach dem die Verwaltung endlich zu gewinnen gruß), kauft er ein Penthouse in Algonquin und erweitert sein Taxi-Unternehmen, mit der Erreichung des "Amerikanischen Traum". Während des Spielsfinale versucht Roman, Niko einzureden bei einem Drogen Deal mit Dimitri Rascalov mitzumachen (aufgrund der Menge an Geld im Spiel). *In der "Revenge" Storyline, wird Roman enttäuscht, dass Niko sich nicht auf den Deal einlässt, sondern sich auf seinen bevorstehenden Hochzeit bereitet. Nach der Zeremonie, fährt Jimmy Pegorino mit seinem Wagen vor und schießt mit der AK-47 in die Menge. Kate wird dabei tödlich verletzt. Roman war frustriert (enttäuscht),dass Kate bei seiner Hochzeit getötet wurde. *In der "Deal" Storyline, wird ihr von Dimitri verraten. Einer von Dimitris Männer taucht plötzlich vor der Kirche auf und versucht Niko zu töten. Niko wehrt sich, (wobei Dimitris Mann stirbt) allerdings konnte er noch vor seinem Tod eine Kugel aus seiner Waffe schießen, welche auf Roman gezielt wurde, der auf der Stelle stirbt. In beiden Enden, wird offenbart, dass Mallorie schwanger mit Roman war. Auftritte GTA IV: *The Cousins Bellic *It's your Call *Three's a Crowd *Bleed Out *Easy Fare *Jamaican Heat *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment *Do you have Protection? (Anruf) *Logging On *Out of the Closet *Roman's Sorrow *Hostile Negoration *Weekend at Florian's *That Special Someone *Mr. and Mrs.Bellic (Tod,nur in Deal) *Out of Commission (nur in Rache) The Lost and Damned: *Roman's Holiday The Ballad of Gay Tony: *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby Trivia *In The Lost and Damned kommt heraus, dass der Kidnapper von Roman in der Mission Hostile Negotiation Johnny Klebitz ist. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony hält sich Roman gerne zusammen mit Brucie Kibbutz im Maisonette 9 auf. Galerie gta 4 roman art.jpg|Roman Artwork gta 4 cuosins bellic.jpg|Roman und sein Cousin Niko Bellic gta 4 hochzeit 1.jpg|Roman's Hochzeit gta 4 roman wird von dardan bedroht.jpg|Roman wird von Dardan Patrela bedroht gta 4 niko,roman,brucie.jpg|Niko im Gespräch mit Roman und Brucie gta 4 the cousins bellic roman's scene.jpg|Roman sieht Niko nach 10 Jahren gta 4 jacob,niko und roman.jpg|Jacob Hughes,Niko Bellic und Roman Bellic Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Auftraggeber Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Kriminel